User talk:123dancewithme
This is my talk page. Please leave a message should you have questions or need any information. :) Comments and quests First, you shouldn't clear your talk page unless you're archiving to save space. The MediaWiki platform on which Wikia is built will inform you when archiving should be done. I don't know why you clear your talk page after every message. Other users can benefit from what is posted here. I've edited Wikipedia since 2004 and it helps a lot to be able to see a record of comments at first glance — without having to view the page history. Second, I reformatted The Farglow Connection so that the quest information reads more easily. This formatting is in line with other games on Wikia. I've been using eq2.wikia.com as a model. I would suggest helping me reformat the other quests as well. Dubh 04:05, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Signatures Since you're new at this, you should know that you can sign your comments with four tildes or by using the signature button. This automatically adds a timestamp, too. It's necessary to sign your comments so that in lengthier discussions a) you can find your comments and b) others can identify who made them. Dubh 12:23, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Some Help It wasnt that stuff was added but the way it looks posted has changed. It didnt look like it does before. Was that the intended plan? War Master Degan 02:24, January 6, 2010 (UTC) New here Hi Tristan, Love the site. I've never contributed to wikia before, so can you tell me how to create a link from one page to another. I thought it would be good to link the Furley, Namdar and Nightwinkle pages, but I can't work out how!! :-) Darkyoung 11:34, January 8, 2010 (UTC) DLC I would very much like to know the stats and requirements of the downloadable content sets. I just don't see the point in buying these sets and they turn out to be weaker than what I already wear. I'm sure many agree. talisman's of the east, south and west where to find each of these talismans, is there a north and where to use them? Characters > Broken Valley Characters Thanks for the Divinity II Wiki; I'm finding it useful. Bellegar seems to be missing from this page: Characters > Broken Valley Characters 11:50, March 11, 2010 (UTC) bdayton@tpg.com.au Talsimans of Azimuth I added this page and linked to it from Items/Jewelry/Necklaces. It can be searched and found if the search text is "talismans" (Is there an easier way?). I added several categories but I am not certain how these are used. I'm not sure what else to do to make this more user accessable. RasterOps 17:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) she never saw it coming? no idea how to complete this. does it have something to do with the basement or is it a different fortune teller? Updating Pages I'm re-playing this game so if you don't mind I'm going to lend a hand updating some pages :] Hey, it seems you missed the location on Hallorn on the "Hunting We Shall Go" quest, hence i tryed to check everywhere but i did not find him and i ended up having to leave it behind. If you could write it down it would be apreciated, thanks in advance and great job.H Hey I've noticed you don't have pages for Dragon's, Dragon Knight's and Dragon Slayers, all of which are important species and military orders in Rivelon, there are books such as History of the Dragon Knights and Tenents of the Dragon Slayers and I think Historu of the Dragon Slayers as well that should tell you what you need to know to make a page. Divinity Wiki What do you think of moving the wiki to divinity.wikia.com, and having it cover also previous Divinity games (Divine Divinity and Beyond Divinity) as well as any future ones? The current URL would remain as a redirect. Ausir(talk) 17:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) THANX Thanks soooo much for your Divinity II page. Your work has helped me more than i can say. RESPEKT- Drift Theory Troublesome skeletons Okay, so, I'm trying to defeat the wraith in the secret room in the Chapel in Broken Valley. But I keep dying. :/ Is there anyway you can help? -Yasmina Farglow chest.... Not that one On the farglow page it is said that there is a chest next to the lady guarding the training area... Don't see it Dragon Knight Saga How come there seems to be no information on the Dragon Knight saga? It would be helpful to have at least some quest walkthroughs... I'm kinda stuck on one, i don't know where the key to gula's excavation site is :/ Louis' Stash Hey, Do you still maintain the divinity 2 wiki? I came across the quest "Louis' Stash" which is not approached in this wiki yet. I've added a comment to Band of Brutes, maybe you will check it out. ~~Krozzie~~ the license theres a problem i installed the game onmy aunts computer but when i went to play the game it said that the license is not there 16:50, December 22, 2010 (UTC) sincerely bobby moore bobbymbrat77@yahoo.com Bellagar teleports Hey I am new at this but I was looking at the map and you didn't have the Bellagar teleports on it. To clear things up one of these teleports is located near the necromancer cave in Broken Valley, and the other is near the bridge where the reality sales man comes to you the first time right after you become a dragon knight. I am not sure when you get the password for them but the password for both is Bellagar thats why i call them the Bellagar teleports. I came back to them right before the entering the battle tower. I completed all the Bellagar trials i guess you call them but where he summons enemies for you to kill. I am not able to upload a map with flags on them but if anyone has more questions I will try to anwser them about this. I also think i used mindread on him i think i dont remember if you really talk to him but if you do mindread him. Hello there, Would you mind telling me how/where from to extract the blank maps from the game files? I'd appreciate it a lot. Send me an answer over to nemanjabartolovic@yahoo.com if you can. 23:51, January 13, 2012 (UTC)Nemanja Game Guide App Hi, 123dancewithme! I'm going to be working on the site tomorrow in an effort to build an entry for our Game Guide App. As such, there may be some tweaking of the category structure that would result in better flow on the site and allow a cleaner app interface. Keep in mind that admins have access to the in case you might want to change anything around later. Once I'm finished, I'll let you know which categories are being used for the app and make a forum post letting regular users know. It hopefully won't take very long; if you've got any questions, please don't hesitate to poke me. Best regards, Raylan13 (talk) 23:10, July 17, 2013 (UTC) :The app has been created! You can find what's being used in it . It is strongly advised that anyone wanting to work on more categorization download the app in order to gauge the affects. The site could use a could going through for categorization, but I think on most of the important pages. Raylan13 (talk) 21:34, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Will the Divinity Wiki be adding Divinity: Dragon Commander to it's list of Divinity games, as well as game content into the Wikia? Turkeysocks (talk) 03:31, August 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi I've just got the D2-Developer's cut and am playing D2-ED. I've noticed that there a good amount of NPCs pages missing in wikia (at least in Broken Valley) and if there is no problem I'll slowly add them to the wikia as i find them ingame. Also I've noticed that in Broked Valley some of the guards were wrongly described as Seekers. I've corrected that. Fleenots (talk) 00:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Fleenots Fleenots (talk) 00:51, November 9, 2013 (UTC)